All I want for Christmas
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: AU. It’s Chloe’s turn to organise ‘Spend a day with Santa Clause’ at the Daily Planet…little does Clark know he is going to be roped into it all when he innocently shows up to greet a friend at work. Eventually CHLARK!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All I want for Christmas…

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humour

**Pairing:** Chloe/Clark

**Author notes:** Hey…this was a one shot CHLARK moment I thought up at Christmas time after listening to Mariah Carey All I want for Christmas…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh _:D

**Summary:** AU. It's Chloe's turn to organise _'Spend a day with Santa Clause'_ at the Daily Planet…little does Clark know he is going to be roped into it all when he innocently shows up to greet a friend at work. Eventually CHLARK!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman/ characters or worlds, or Mariah Carey and her song…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark _sigh_…

**All I want for Christmas…**

It was a bitter cold December day in Metropolis, the entire city buzzed with Christmas excitement. There were children running in and out of shops with their parents, picking out endless amount of toys to their parents, begging for just one more present to put under their tree.

A small layer of snow blanketed the city and gave the entire place a picturesque like quality. The tall remarkable building of the Daily Planet stood firmly in the centre of Metropolis, the infamous Globe slowly spinning away half covered in snow, still able to entice any new visitors to stop and gaze in awe and its sheer size and magnificence.

Chloe was sat at her desk at the Daily Planet, now having moved from the basement to a higher floor, thrilled to have been given a chance to make her way as Metropolis's new budding investigative reporter.

However, she never would have imagined in her wildest dreams that they would have dumped the dreaded task of organising and executing the annual _'Spend a day with Santa Clause' _gimmick on her, especially on her first month as a trainee reporter. The whole extravaganza involved all the children of Metropolis and the chance for them to come and talk to Santa, whom would be sat all day in the foyer of the Daily Planet building.

Swamped beyond belief with things to do, Chloe collapsed into her chair and had completely lost the will to carry on, as she sat with her head buried in her arms. Her mind raced and her brain was scrambled with her endless to do list and the burden of still having to find a perfect Santa Clause at such short notice, since their usual Santa decided to drop out at the last minute due to a family emergency. How selfish of his mother to die when we needed him the most…wait that's a bit harsh…I really am exhausted Chloe thought to herself as her eye lids slowly drifted shut before her body could protest. A couple of minutes sleep can't hurt….

Before Chloe could lose herself in exhaustion completely, she was pulled from her depressive state, with a visit from a surprise guest.

"Chloe…you ok?" Clark asked placing his hand on her shoulder shaking her awake slightly.

"I'M AWAKE!" Chloe screamed sitting bolt upright, expecting to see her boss stood before her. Quickly realising it wasn't Perry stood there at all, it was her best friend.

"Ok…Chloe you are definitely working yourself too hard around here, you look like you are the only person doing anything, except for the part where you are almost falling asleep" Clark stated chuckling to himself watching Chloe stand and straighten out her work suit.

"Yer well someone has to do something for the children…it means a lot to them, more than a lot of people know" Chloe exaggerated saying her words louder than necessary, allowing her co-workers to hear exactly what she was saying.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, just say the word" Clark offered walking in front of Chloe, really noticing how tired and lifeless she looked. She really does care, she has practically run herself into the ground for these children…what a remarkable women.

"Well…there is one thing…" Chloe nervously explained trying to anticipate Clark's reaction to her proposal.

"I can't believe you talked me into this!" Clark bantered sitting awkwardly on the Santa Clause chair in the foyer of the Daily Planet, which obviously was too small for his particularly large frame.

"Oh come on you're doing this for the children…plus you do look rather cute in that Santa outfit…minus the beard though" Chloe remarked enjoying this much more than she should, watching her best friend tug and scratch at the fake beard on his face.

"Stop fidgeting…or the children will be able to tell you're not really Santa" Chloe snapped slapping Clark's hand away from his face.

"So what do you want for Christmas this year young man?" Clark asked the little boy sat upon his knee, putting on a deeper Santa like voice.

"I want a bike and a dog and a…" the young boy continued listing all of the things he wished he could have for Christmas, Clark sat intently listening to his long and demanding list, thinking how much Chloe was going to owe him for this one.

"So what do you want for Christmas Santa?" The little boy asked Clark, looking him in the eyes, catching him slightly off guard with his question.

"What…oh…errm…can you keep a secret?" Clark asked leaning closer to whisper into the boys ear, the little boy nodded excessively, clearly excited that Santa had chosen him out of all the children to share a secret with.

Chloe continued to watch as Clark entertained all of the children, until one little boy managed to revert Clark to sleep almost. Until…Clark suddenly began to whisper in his ear, Chloe found this extremely touching, until she noticed that both Santa and his friend were looking directly her way. She automatically became very self conscience and began fidgeting uncontrollably.

The little boy happily hopped off of Santa's lap and ran to where Chloe was standing, stopping immediately in front of her.

"Are you Chloe?" the little boy asked eagerly tugging on Chloe's shirt, trying to get her attention.

"Yes I'm Chloe what do you want little fella?" Chloe cheerfully replied, kneeling down to face the boy.

"Santa just told me a secret about you…but he told me not to tell anyone" The little boy exclaimed still excited about having just seeing Santa.

"Is it something bad?" Chloe asked dramatically pouting her lips in sadness.

"No of course not, Santa would never say anything bad about people silly" The little boy replied laughing slightly.

"Well if you feel like you wanna tell me, I'm all ears" Chloe encouraged, her voice almost cracking with laughter, as she put her hands to her ears pushing them out in a comical way, causing the boy to laugh even more than he already was.

"He told me all he wanted for Christmas was you" With that the little boy kissed Chloe on the cheek and ran back to his mother, skipping with glee and holiday cheer.

Chloe was left still kneeling on the Had she really heard the boy right, did Clark really want her, now more than ever? Standing slowly, she glanced Clark's way and watched as he talked to the next child on his lap. You are always so caring Clark Kent, always putting other people before you self…Superman is an understatement.

Clark noticed Chloe looking his way and he didn't need super hearing to tell that his little friend Peter had told her his secret. That's the last time I confide in a child with my feelings Clark chuckled to himself, watching Chloe blush from a distance. Rather amused that he could have that affect on her.


	2. Chapter 2

The day continued in the same manner, more children came, the more Clark listened, the more gifts he gave out, the more Chloe watched him, the more Clark noticed.

"Well done Santa your day is complete, you can retire for another year" Chloe laughed as she patted Clark on the back as he quickly ripped off the itchy fake beard as the last child walked out of the door.

"Finally…but you know what? The itchy beard aside, I actually enjoyed it, it was surprisingly satisfying seeing the looks on their little faces when they told me what they wanted for Christmas…I guess it really does mean a lot to them" Clark explained, almost lost in his own thoughts, continuously relaying all the different gifts he had heard of over the past 10 hours.

"Clark?" Chloe forced herself to say, just above a whisper, looking to the floor, her heart pounding in her chest and she was sure he would be able to tell, super hearing or not.

"Yer?" Clark responded as he shed the Santa suit and was left stood in his jeans and a vest, which perfectly showed off his well defined muscles, that instantly made Chloe's heart go into overdrive as she stood dumb struck and speechless.

"Chloe…you wanted to ask me something?" Clark asked confused at her reaction, until he quickly realised he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a vest which clearly was reducing Chloe to a mindless zombie. Before Chloe could respond Clark picked up his blue shirt and slipped it over his head, thankful for the dim lighting in the foyer of the building, as his cheeks burned with embarrassment.

"Errm…I…what was I saying?" Chloe stammered still recovering from her melt down over Clark's impressive physique.

"You wanted to ask me something"

"Oh right…errm…yer, earlier you said something to a little boy and being silly old me I haven't be able to shake it from my head…did you mean it Clark?" Chloe asked her voice changing from a hurried nervous disposition to a softer more serious tone. Her facial expression gave her heart away in an instant as she stood, her emotions completely dependant on Clark's next words.

"Oh…Chlo…I…I…I meant every word" Clark saw no use in denying it; he knew Chloe would see right through him, or would she? He knew how she had felt about him a long time ago and only hoped that was still the case. He had spent so long trying to deny his true feelings in fear of Chloe getting hurt if he was to embrace how he felt and do something about it. So he decided to live with the secret that burden Chloe's life with his.

"Oh Clark…" Chloe's voice cracked as a sob violated her throat; her eyes glistening with unshed tears, as she listened to Clark say exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I've wanted to tell you for a long time now Chloe…I know it has taken me a while to come to my senses and see what a remarkable women I already have in my life and never realised…until now…you mean more to me than you'll ever know…I love you Chloe" Clark opened up for the first time in long time since Lana's death and truly accepted how he had felt for many years before that, it just took such a shock to open his eyes to what he felt deep inside.

Clark had moved closer to Chloe and cupped her face in his palm and rubbed away the tears that now willingly fell from her eyes at the cue of his words.

"Where do we go from here?" Chloe asked able to gain a moment of self control, taming her ecstatic emotions long enough to clarify that this was really happening and that Clark really did want her.

"Well…" With that Clark disappeared and returned in the blink of an eye, this time holding mistletoe in his hand, high above their heads.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chloe asked a sparkling grin spreading across her face.

Clark only nodded at her response and lightly tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"All I want for Christmas Chloe is you" Clark leaned closer and claimed her lips, tenderly at first savouring the taste of that which was Chloe Sullivan, coffee and vanilla lip gloss. It wasn't long until the kiss became desperate as both searched for security and comfort in each others embrace.

Clark's hands dropped and circled Chloe's waist, pulling her closer filling the space Chloe thought was already claimed. Her hands roaming freely over his broad back, both overwhelmed with the surfacing of long hidden emotions.

Chloe pulled back slightly to catch her breath, her chest heaving from the immediate exertion of energy.

"Merry Christmas Clark" Chloe said touching the side of his face tracing his handsome features. Knowing there was a lot they needed to talk about, momentarily unaware and happy for the time they have together, knowing time can only tell what was to come of them, but here and now, this kiss was definitely a good start.

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_ Mariah Carey _


End file.
